Sling That City Slang
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: be-the-peaf; Prompt #037 - ATLA AU – Aang's first visit to Republic City is filled with food, fur and a dash of trouble. / A:tLA. The Gaang (- Toph). Slight-Kataang. Minor Characters.


**Title: **Sling That City Slang  
**Word Count: **5,574**  
Summary: **[ATLA AU – Aang's first visit to Republic City is filled with food, fur and a dash of trouble. | A:tLA. The Gaang (- Toph). Slight-Kataang. Minor Characters.]

-.-

**A/N: **Dedicated to **Liv _(tophbeithong on tumblr) _**because I can't imagine I'll write another Kataang-ish fic in a long while. So here ya go. This doesn't really have anything to do with the prompt exactly due to changes made during writing but w/e it's finished and reeeeeally long.

**AU:** _150+ year AU. No Hundred Year War. Republic City isn't that steam-punkish yet (ie: no cars / blimps). Characters are at their young ages. Aang isn't the Avatar. (yet idk) _

_This probably __**won't**__ have a continuation._

-.-

**be-the-peaf ·** Prompt 037 – slang

-.-

No trees, no water, no land – everything was covered in a blanket of white cloud and Aang waits, hands curled around the edge of the saddle, for them to part.

"How much longer, Gyatso?" he asks, calling over his shoulder as the wind carried his voice to the ears of his master, who was sitting patiently against the cargo they had brought with them.

"We will be there soon."

Aang groans.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

Ling, a monk three years older than him, nudges at Aang's side with his elbow.

"Be patient, Aang. We'll be there soon enough." He says. "Besides, the city's full of loud, rude people who only seem to care about their own lives. I don't know why you're excited."

"You're just saying that because you've been there already." Aang mumbles and a monk seated across from them blows a puff of air on Ling's face.

"Quiet, Ling! This is Aang's first time in the city; you should let him enjoy it on his own."

"Fine, fine." Ling rests his arm on the saddle and looks towards the bison's head. Noticing something ahead, he taps Aang's shoulder with a smile.

"Hey, I think we're here."

Aang turns as the clouds below them part on the city, strips of land jetting out into sea – filled to the brim with compacted buildings, some as tall as the temple's towers and his hands press on the bison's saddle, trying to take in as much as he can. If he leans and squints, he thinks he can even see the people walking along the edge of the city's docks.

The city was more amazing than he had imagined it.

"Gyatso, you gotta see this!" he says over his shoulder. His mentor smiles, hands hidden within the long sleeves of his robes as the bison begins its descent from the clouds.

"I'll see plenty of it once we reach the ground." He says. "Besides, these landings over sea can be rather–"

The sky bison makes a sudden drop, hurling towards the bay and Aang and the other monks almost fall off, clinging to the saddle. Gyatso merely hovers in the air, his position and demeanor unchanged.

"–rough." He finishes.

"Sorry, Master!" Shun-Li shouts from the head of the bison. "I lost control for a second there – Zhu-Ming must really want to land!"

"As expected, we have been flying for an awfully long time." Gyatso says. Aang smiles and leans down to rub Zhu-Ming's white fur.

"I wish I could have brought Appa." he says, more to himself than the others. "I'm sure he would have loved it here."

Zhu-Ming swings down and hovers over the beginnings of the docks. Two more bison land on the other docks, and the monks begin to move.

"There is a lot of work to do." Gyatso says as the younger monks help him to the ground. "Ling, I want you and the others to unload the cargo. There should be a dock-master around here, they will tell you which warehouse to put them in."

"Yes, Master" Ling says. The monks bow and get to work with unloading the cargo from the bison's back. Aang watches as they get to work and steps up to Gyatso.

"What should I do?" he asks.

"You can–"

"Gyatso?"

The two turn and Aang finds himself facing a strong -looking man dressed in blue and white furs. Aang's never seen him before, but Gyatso smiles, his face lighting up as he approaches the man.

"Chief Hakoda, what a wonderful surprise."

"I wasn't expecting to see any sky bison this close to the city." Hakoda says, placing his hands on his hips. "What brings your monks here?"

"Ah, the basics of trade, my friend." Gyatso says, holding a hand to the cargo. "It is easier to trade in one place than a hundred. Gets the job done faster, too."

"That's good thinking." Hakoda replies.

"I see you are unloading cargo as well." Gyatso says, looking as the other water tribe men carry boxes from the small ships.

"Yes, we're selling furs and pelts. This city can't get enough of them." He smiles, rubbing the tip of his goatee. "We even got some polar-bear dog furs this time around; those should bring us a fine profit."

"Dangerous creatures, those are."

"We've got a strong enough lot; my son even helped on one of those expeditions." Hakoda looks over his shoulder. "Sokka, Katara! Come over here!"

Two heads turn at the sound of Hakoda's voice and, putting their boxes on the dock, run up to the man. A boy and girl looking a few years older than Aang.

"Yeah, Dad?" the boy asks. Hakoda puts a hand on their shoulders and directs them at the monks.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine; Master Monk Gyatso of the Southern Air Temple."

Katara bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master."

"Such kind children." Gyatso says, bowing as well. He puts a hand on Aang's back and pushes him forward. "This is my pupil, Aang."

Sokka raises a hand, adding in a bored "Hey."

"Nice to meet you, Aang." Katara says with a smile that makes Aang's ears feel hot.

"Hi." Aang says, trying not to stare at her.

Gyatso, still smiling, turns back to Hakoda. "And how is Kya doing?"

Hakoda's cheer fades at the mention of his wife and a grim expression grows on his face. Katara and Sokka are silent, staring at the ground as their father releases their shoulders.

"Alright kids, go help the others." Hakoda says and he waits for them to leave before speaking again.

"Kya died a few years ago," he explains. "The kids don't like to talk about it much."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Kya was a wonderful woman." Gyatso says, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Always liked my fruit pies."

Hakoda manages a smile. "Everyone likes your fruit pies."

"Well," Gyatso laughs. "That is true."

"We haven't seen you down South in a while." Hakoda says. "My fishermen always say your people offer them hospitality when they get too far from home. I'd like to return the favor sometime."

"These old bones aren't what they used to be." Gyatso says. "I'm not sure I could stand the cold after so many years."

"Then why not here? We have a hotel booked with a restaurant right inside the building. At the very least we could treat you and your monks to a meal while you're far from home."

"That sounds wonderful, don't you think, Aang?"

Aang looks at his master. "Sounds gre–"

"Gyatso, there you are!"

Aang turns to see Master Monk Tashi coming at them and Gyatso faces him, ignoring the stern look on his face.

"Our ostrich-horse carriage is here. We have to get going."

"Ah, yes. I'd almost forgotten." Gyatso says, following the monk. Aang trails behind but before he can get very far he turns around to look at Hakoda, placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Chief Hakoda, would you mind looking out for my young pupil tonight? I'm afraid I have business to attend to and won't be able to make it to your meal."

Hakoda smiles. "Sure thing, I'll make sure he's taken care of."

"But I wanted to see the city with you." Aang says. Gyatso bends down, meeting Aang's eyes with his own.

"You stay here and help unpack with the others. We can explore the city tomorrow."

Aang sighs as Gyatso leaves and Hakoda slaps a hand on his head.

"My men will help you with your supplies." He says. "We'll get this done faster that way."

-.-

Hakoda helps get the two groups organized into working together to get everything unloaded and where it should be. Aang helps move the cargo from one end of the dock to the other, stacking everything into a neat pile at the end of the dock so it can be pack into the warehouse by the other men. Sokka runs up as he tries to lift a long box, taking the opposite end as they walk up the wooden path.

"Why are you guys all the way out here?" Sokka asks. "Don't you Air Nomads grow everything yourself?"

Aang wriggles his fingers beneath the heavy package. "The other nations like our things, so they trade stuff to get them."

"Yeah? What kinds of things do you trade?" he asks, eyeing the bison. "Bison furs? Lemur jerky?"

"Sokka, don't say that!" Katara says, walking beside them with a bag full of fruit between her arms. "You know Dad said that the Air Nomads _grow_ all their food and trade. They're vegetarians."

Sokka stares at her. "Vegea-what now?"

"It means we don't eat meat." Aang chimes in, bending to set the box next to the pile. Sokka freezes and drops the box, almost causing it to land on Aang's feet. He struggles, but manages to set it down gently and the next thing he knows is that Sokka is right in his face, holding him by his shoulders and shaking him with vigor.

"What? No meat?!" Sokka cries. "How do you people live?"

Aang smiles sheepishly, shrugging. "We just… do?"

Sokka's grip remains tight and Katara approaches him, rolling her eyes and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it a break, Sokka." She says. "Not everyone is a bubbling meat-head like you."

"But-" Sokka sniffs, letting Aang go to cling to his sister. "No meat!"

Katara opens her mouth to reply but stops when she hears Hakoda's large voice passing over the group, calling the water tribe to him. She drags him off by the shoulder. "Come on, little brother. Dad's calling."

Aang runs from behind, keeping pace with Katara while Sokka walks a few feet behind them, hanging his head.

"So, I'll see you tonight, right?" he asks cheerfully. Katara jumps, glancing at him with surprise, like she didn't even know he was there.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." She says, smiling nervously.

Aang stops, smiling as she leaves. He doesn't even notice that Ling has stepped up next to him until he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Got your sights on one of them already, huh?" he says, leading Aang to the others.

Aang laughs nervously, but can't help but look back at her one more time.

-.-

They call a mass of ostrich-horse carriages to take them to the hotel and Aang sits between Ling and another monk, his thumbs twiddling nervously above his lap. Ling takes his attention from the window to look down at Aang.

"Hey, relax, will ya?" he grins. "City food ain't that bad."

Aang nods, settling his hands flat across his knees. He doesn't have the heart to tell Ling that he's not nervous about the food. He sighs and watches the city move past the carriage, wondering if he'll get a chance to talk to Katara again.

The hotel, while significantly smaller than the other buildings in the city, stretches high above Aang's head, a slew of random lights coming from the windows. The rest of the carriages arrive and the Water Tribe men lead the group of monks through the building until they reach a large room filled with tables and dining equipment. Hakoda is waiting at the door and brings Aang to his table. He takes a seat on the flat cushion while the table fills with both monks and tribesmen alike. Ling sits on the seat across from Aang and Sokka sits next to him, rubbing his hands together and drooling at the sight of the food.

Aang looks around the room for Katara, but can't see her anywhere.

"Where's Katara?" he asks as Sokka starts to throw food on his plate and mouth at the same time.

"She said she was too tired to eat." He says with a mocking tone, his face already full of food.

"Sokka, that's enough." Hakoda says, eyeing his son. Sokka swallows and blows air through his lips, pouting slightly but it disappears once he catches sight of something across the table. He grabs for it, holding up a steaming spoonful of something that looked like large grape. Aang raises his brow at the dish.

"What is that?" he asks. Sokka piles some into a bowl beside his plate and holds the spoon to Aang, who fights the urge to plug his nose. Whatever it was, it smelled awful.

"Stewed sea prunes," Sokka says. "You want some?"

A nervous smile spreads on Aang's face. "S-sure."

Sokka puts the spoonful into Aang's bowl and goes back to filling his own to the brim but before he can start eating, Hakoda speaks.

"Sokka why don't you take that up to your sister? I'm sure she's hungrier than she thinks."

Sokka frowns and gets up from the table. "Fine."

Aang watches as Sokka leaves, scooping up some of the sea prunes and putting it into his mouth. His lips tighten and he begins to cough and he thinks if anything, they smell better than they taste.

"Are you alright?" Ling asks and Aang stands, pressing his hand on his chest.

"Where's the–" he coughs. "–bathroom?"

A tribesman points over his shoulder. "Down the hall, to the left."

-.-

Aang leans over the sink, splashing water into his face and mouth as he tries to rid it of the awful taste of those sea prunes. He sighs, staring at his reflection in the glass for a moment when something swoops down the window to his right and he jumps, ducking behind the wall as something else comes from above the window.

It looks like a foot.

"Katara, come on, don't go!" Sokka cries, hanging onto the fire escape as he tries to reach the ground, waving his legs above the ground. Katara stands out of view from Aang, but her voice is close. She's probably standing right next to the building.

"Sokka, I told you I'm going and that's that." She says. "I'm not going to have you change my mind because you showed up with a bowl of sea prunes."

Sokka hangs for a moment longer before letting go of the fire-escape, landing on the ground with a dull _thump_.

"By fun you mean go hang out with that dirty city kid you met last time we were here."

"He's not dirty!" Katara almost shouts, and adds in, a little quieter. "He's just doesn't have enough to buy new clothes, is all."

"So he's poor."

"He's not!" she shouts again, this time sighing after. "Look, the point is I'm going whether you want me to or not."

Aang ducks down as Sokka reaches past the window, taking Katara's shoulder.

"Then I'm coming with you." He says. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Fine." she mutters. "As long as you don't tell Dad when we get back."

"Deal."

Aang slowly stands by the window, rubbing his hand to his chin as he watches their backs grow distance and small as they exit the alleyway. After a moment of thinking, he opens the window, sticks his legs out and follows them into the city's night.

His adventure begins.

-.-

The alleyway leads out into a marketplace, busy with people and open stalls filled with food and other small items. Katara seems to know the way, leading her brother along at a fast pace through the crowds and Aang tries to keep a safe distance, weaving behind stalls and people as he keeps an eye on the two.

He's peeking from behind a fruit-and-vegetable stall when someone taps his shoulder and Aang nearly jumps out of his skin, spinning around to come face to face with the stall's vendor.

"You plannin' on buyin' somethin' kid?" he asks, rounding the stall to take a sit on a stool near the back. "I've got it all: pineapple-bananas, cucumber-kwats, mango–"

"No, no! I'm fine!" Aang says, waving his hands to stop the man from talking. The vendor's brow closes tight and he leans over the stall.

"Then get outta here! You're blocking all of my other customers!" he shouts, shooing him away. Aang runs across the street, bumping into a group as he does. He apologizes, weaving past them and looking through the crowd for Katara and Sokka, but can't seem to see them anywhere.

"Great." Aang says. "Now where'd they go…"

-.-

"Where are you even going?" Sokka groans as Katara leads him down _another_ street. His sister looks around, her head waving from side to side as she scans over the mess of concrete and lights.

"I think it was around here somewhere…" she says, talking into her hand. "This way."

Sokka hangs his head, dragging his feet forward as Katara goes ahead, stopping in front of a large statue of a man standing next to a fierce moose-lion. He couldn't remember what it stood for. Katara leans on the railing surrounding the statue.

"I think this is where he said to meet him." She says. "I hope we're not too late…"

"Yeah," Sokka crosses his arms. "That'd be real _tragic_."

Katara rolls her eyes and goes back to focusing on looking at the groups of people walking along the street. She gets off the railing when she sees someone, waving her hand in the air as he slowly saunters over.

"Jet!" she says, running the rest of the way to him. Sokka trails in from behind, eyeing the new guy as he takes a long splinter of wood from his mouth and rests his knuckles against his hip bone.

"Hey, Katara." Jet says, a smirk on his lips as he looks over her brother, pointing at him. "You're Sokka, right? Didn't know you were tagging along."

"Yeah, I'm just here for the ride." Sokka says.

"Well, I hope it wasn't too much trouble to find this place." Jet runs a hand through his bushy hair. "This city can be a maze for someone who's not used to it."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Katara says, rocking on her toes as Jet pops the splinter back into his mouth.

"Well I promised I'd give you a tour the next time you were in town, right?" he says, putting his arm around hers. "Let's get started."

-.-

"But we were already down this street on our way here!" Sokka says, walking behind Katara and Jet as he almost bumps into _another_ stranger. "Can't we at least take a carriage or something? My feet are killing me."

"It's faster getting around on foot than it is trying to hail down an ostrich-horse." Jet says. "Besides, it's not that much farther."

"Stop complaining, Sokka." Katara says, throwing him a look over her shoulder. He sticks his tongue at her and Jet laughs.

"Are you two always like–"

"Jet?" a small voice calls from a nearby alley. "Is that you?"

He turns at the voice, his expression softening as he looks into the alley. He crouches down and Sokka catches a glimpse of someone small behind a stack of boxes. Jet holds out his hand.

"Come on."

A little girl comes from behind the boxes, running into Jet's chest and almost knocking him over. He puts his hand over her back and the girl sobs.

"You said you were going to visit me today!" the girl says, tears welling in her eyes. "You promised!"

"I'm sorry, Kiko. I must have forgotten." he says. "Where are Guan and the others?"

"They teased me because I wanted to go look for you so I went by myself." Kiko says, stuffing a string of snot back up her nose. Jet nudges her cheek with his knuckle.

"Hey, chin up. You found me, didn't you?" he raises his head. "Kiko, this is Katara and Sokka. They're from outside the city."

Katara crouches next to the pair with a warm smile beaming on her face. She always had a soft spot for kids. "Nice to meet you, Kiko."

"Hi." Kiko rubs her eyes and Katara puts her hand on the girl's arm.

"You're awfully cold." She frowns. "Don't you have anything warmer to wear?"

Kiko shakes her head and Jet stands, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"She's an urchin, a kid who lives on the streets." He explains. "What you see on her is all she has."

"That's awful." Katara says, looking horrified. "Aren't there orphanages here? Why doesn't the city do something about this?"

"There are orphanages, but the people that run them aren't kind." Jet says, the splinter bobbing up and down as he speaks. "It's no worse than living out here, at least then they have a fighting chance, instead of begging for scraps from a so-called 'care-giver'."

"I wish there was something we could do to help you warm-up…" Katara says. Jet puts a hand to his chin, thinking.

"Maybe there is a way."

Sokka glares at him. "What do you mean?"

"Katara, you said your tribe was bringing in furs to sell, right? Why not give one to Kiko?"

"They would be warm enough." Katara says, standing. "And they would last a while…"

"Katara, this is crazy." Sokka says, marching up to her. "Those are the tribe's furs. Dad is going to sell them, not give them away to some strangers on the street."

Kiko starts to cry.

"Now look what you did!" Katara yells.

"What I did? Think about what _you're_ doing. You're planning on stealing from the tribe – the hunters who gathered those furs and pelts risked their _lives_ for them."

"Come on, Sokka. It'll only be one piece." She says. "I'll even give Dad the money for it myself; no harm done in that."

"Well I don't think it's right." Sokka turns and walks away. "I'm going to go tell Dad."

"No, Sokka, you can't–"

Katara starts after him but Jet grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Ignore him, Katara. If we leave now we can get the fur before they arrive. I'll even give your father some of the money for it. That would be fair enough, right?"

"Alright." Katara says. "Let's go."

-.-

Aang sighs as he passes over another street, staring at the ground as he walks past the shops and people without care. This night wasn't what he was expecting, not in the slightest. He kicks a rock in his path and it skips along the concrete, the least he could do is go back to the restaurant and blame his long absence to stomach problems.

He hears something akin to grumbling and looks to his left to see Sokka walking alone with his arms crossed in front of him. Aang opens his mouth to call out but stops when two figures come and grab Sokka from behind, dragging him into an alley.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Sokka shouts. Aang sprints down the street, and one of the men grabs for him. He evades, ducking and dodging as they try to hit him. They push him back and Aang crouches down, leaping into a spin and knocking everyone (Sokka included) into a pile of garbage cans nearby. He runs to help Sokka up and they face the two men, who are still catching themselves from the blast, choking on dust and covered in smelly grime.

"Come on, Sokka, let's go!" Aang says, grabbing onto his arm. They're about to leave when they one of the men stops coughing enough to say:

"Aw, man. Jet didn't say anything about an airbender being with him."

Sokka stops in his tracks, turning around and grabbing the man by his ratty collar.

"Jet? You're with that guy? What are you planning?"

"Nothin', nothin'. We ain't planning anything."

Sokka shoves him aside.

"Come on, Aang. I think Katara might be in trouble."

Aang nods and follows.

-.-

"This the right place?" Jet asks, standing in front of one of the dock's warehouses.

"Yeah, we put them in today."

"Perfect. Let's get inside."

They check to see if the coast is clear, running up to the door but there's a padlock on it.

"Great, it's locked." Kiko says. Jet looks around and takes a crowbar from nearby. Latching it under the lock, he snaps it open and smiles crookedly.

"There we go."

Jet whistles.

"What are you doing?" Katara asks and she watches as a group of strangers comes out from the streets nearby. Katara looks at Jet.

"Who are all these people?" she asks.

"Just a few friends, don't worry about 'em." Jet replies, opening the door. The others flood in and start to open the boxes, taking the furs out and shoveling them into their arms. Katara shuts the door, blocking it with her body.

"This isn't what we agreed to." She says, holding the door's handles behind her back. Jet sighs.

"Katara, think about how many kids are out on the street right now, ones just like Kiko. They're hungry and cold with no one to take care of them. These furs would give them a chance to survive another night in the city."

"No." she says. "One might have been fine but this it too much. You'll be robbing my tribe blind. You're not going anywhere with those, not now."

Jet rubs his head and spits the wood splinter to the floor. Someone grabs Katara from the side, shoving her away from the door and holding her arms behind her back.

"Let go of me!" Katara shouts, fighting against the thug. "Jet, tell him to let me go!"

Jet paces the floor slowly, swinging the crowbar over his shoulder.

"I was hoping you'd understand, Katara. You actually seemed like you cared." He says. "But I can't have you getting in my way now."

-.-

They arrive at the warehouse, the night cold closing all around them. Aang shutters as an uneasy feeling creeps over him and he marches for the door but Sokka stops him, taking hold of his arm.

"Wait, this way." He says, waving Aang to the side of the building and they climb up some crates they find on the side, looking through the dusty windows.

"This isn't good." Sokka says. Aang sees Katara being held by the thug.

"Katara's in trouble." He says, and starts to move down the crate. Sokka grabs him by the collar before he can get away.

"Wait! There's too many of them in there to take them all out." he says. "We need to be smart about this."

"Okay," Aang balances on a box. "Then what should we do?"

Sokka rubs his temples.

"We need to find some way to get them away from each other. Then we can pick them off one by one." he says, looking over the room before turning back to Aang. "I think I have an idea. You wait here and watch for my signal."

Sokka jumps off the crates and runs off.

"Wait! What's the signal?" Aang asks, but Sokka is long gone. He goes back to looking into the window, waiting for Sokka to make his move. The thugs start to load out the furs from the crates. Some of them mistake the monks' boxes for the Water Tribes and they open up boxes filled with pies, reaching in and taking a handful or two.

A knock on the door stops everyone.

As a few of them move to the door to check it out, Aang sees Sokka at a window in the far corner of the room, away from Jet's thugs. He cracks it open and slips inside, sneaking along the tall cargo crates until he reaches one of the thugs. He grabs a pelt from one of the boxes and wraps it around the man's head, pulling him to the ground until he loses consciousness. He does this to a few more of the thugs before nodding at Aang. It was time for him to make his move. All he had to do was open the window.

Aang presses his hand against the window like he had seen Sokka do but it wouldn't budge. He presses harder, heaving on the glass with his shoulder and he manages to crack it a little, now he has enough room to wiggle his fingers between the glass and the wall, but it wouldn't go any farther than that. Aang scratches his head for a second, and his eyes open with an idea.

Aang sticks out his tongue and concentrates, forming a stream of air around him, building enough of it up so it would push the window open. He doesn't see Sokka waving at him from behind a crate, shaking his head in a vigorous _no no no_. Aang moves his arms down and the air blasts between the cracks, pushing the window open so hard it swings forward and knocks him right in front of Jet and his thugs. He scrambles to get up and dusts himself off, waving nervously at the dirty men.

"Uh… Flameo?" he smiles. Katara looks at him with shock.

"Aang? What are you doing here?"

Jet steps forward.

"Who are you?" he asks, holding the crowbar at Aang. "How did you know we were here?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood and–"

Jet slams the crowbar on the ground in front of him. Aang has just enough time to jump away from the blow, flying through the air to land on one of the boxes. Jet puts the crowbar over his shoulder, balancing it on his palm.

"And airbender, huh? Interesting…"

Katara tries to pull her arms free. "Aang! Get out of here!"

Sokka jumps onto the boxes with a large tarp in hand.

"Aang, grab on!" he shouts, throwing one end of the tarp to him. He grabs it and the two of them leap from the crates, rounding up a majority of the thugs within it. Aang blows a gust of wind through the room and the tarp tightens around them like a cocoon.

Aang turns in anticipation of Jet's attack but when he does there's no sign of him.

"Where did he go?" he says, looking around the room. Sokka runs up to the man holding Katara but he releases her, running away through the door before he can so much as touch him. Sokka crouches down beside his sister, who rubs her forearms.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sighs.

-.-

They leave, barring the door with another crowbar they find inside. Sokka finds a phone-booth and calls the police, reporting the incident and location to the cops.

"That should do it." He says, hanging up the phone. "We should head back, Dad's probably wondering where we went – don't worry, I'm not telling him anything."

"No, I want to tell him." Katara says. "I should do that, at least. I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't shown up. Thanks, Sokka."

"Hey, if there's anyone you should be thanking, it's this kid." Sokka says, slapping a hand on Aang's back. "I was in a jam before we came for you, he probably saved my life."

Katara cups Aang's face and puts a light kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for saving my meat-head of a brother."

Aang has a smile as big as the moon. "No problem."

-.-

They walk down the street, which is empty and vacant now that the night has grown old.

"Do you remember the way back to the hotel?" Katara asks. Aang looks down a street.

"I think it's–"

A crowbar hits him on the back, knocking him forward and he lands between Katara and Sokka. Jet is behind them, holding the crowbar over his head. He swings it down to hit Aang again but Sokka grabs him, pushing him back as Katara helps Aang. Jet's breath is heavy and he holds the crowbar with a loose grip.

"Jet, enough!" Katara shouts.

"No!" he yells, spit flying from his mouth. "I waited too long to pull this heist, waited months for you to come back to the city. I'm not letting you brats get away so easily. Not when everything I worked for has gone down the drain."

He swings at Sokka but he ducks under the blow. Enraged, he swings again. A miss. He swings for a third time when a blast of water knocks him back against a wall. The crowbar is thrown out of his hand and it clatters loudly on the ground.

Jet lifts his head to see Katara, standing before him, water hovering under her hands

"What? Didn't I tell you I was a waterbender?" she says as she whips it around to push him against the wall again. He tries to push through it but she keeps hammering him, taking water from the drains and puddles on the streets, anything she can get. After a few more tries he slumps down the wall, defeated. Katara takes a deep breath and freezes the water around him; encasing him in place against the hard stone.

She spins around to Sokka and Aang.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah." Aang wheezes, still struggling to breath after the first blow. "Thanks, Katara."

"Let's get out of here this time." Sokka says, and smiles as he looks back at Jet. "I don't think we'll need to call the cops for him."

The trio nods in agreement and they run – their first adventure as a team already long behind them.

**:Fin:**

_This was originally going to be Aang trying to impress Katara with his knowledge of "city-slang" but it took a very unexpected twist so basically I re-wrote the "Jet" episode (oops). It was quiet fun to write, even if I find it a little dull(?) compared to other things I've done._

_((also that title makes no sense with the context of the fic oh well))_

_This probably __**won't**__ have a continuation._


End file.
